Alpha items
The following items below were present in the alpha version of League of Legends and were either removed or reworked in a later stage of the game.Abandoned Items ThreadUnused Item Icons Item list : +5% movement speed. Teleports your champion to a target location (120 seconds cooldown).In-game image of the Ancient Pocket Watch : Restores and over 10 seconds. It can only be used after scoring a killing blow on a champion. : Teleports your champion to a target location (120 second cooldown). Any damage taken during the cast time will interrupt the cast. : +95 ability power, +70 armor. 15% cooldown reduction. Reduces target enemy champion's ability power and attack damage by 70% for 4 seconds (600 range) (90 second cooldown).Breathstealer in-game shot : +25% attack speed, +25 health per 5 seconds. Chance on hit, to apply a minor damage over time effect that deals 10 damage per second for 10 seconds, during which time the target cannot regenerate their health. : +20 attack damage, +30 magic resistance. After taking magic damage you gain attack damage for 8 seconds. Bonus stacks up to 25 attack damage after taking 600 magic damage.Old Hexdrinker on the EU Forum : +45% attack speed, +12% critical strike chance. Every third attack becomes guaranteed to hit and deals 75 bonus magic damage. : +300 health, +25 ability power. 20% chance on attack for your next spellcast to gain +100 ability power. : +35 attack damage, +20% critical strike chance. 25% chance on attack to reveal the target to your team, prevent them from dodging, and reduce armor by 20 for 4 seconds. : +15% life steal. Restores after killing a unit. : +15% life steal, +40% attack speed. 30% chance on hit to proc a debuff that increases the damage received by enemy champion attacks by 8 magic damage by 8 seconds. This effect stacks to a maximum of 6. : +25% critical strike chance, +500 mana. Your magic damage has a chance (based on critical chance) to deal 25% bonus true damage.Oracle's Hood : +10% life steal, +40% attack speed. 5% mana leech. : +25 armor, +30 magic resistance to nearby allies.Pendant of Zephiris : Restores and over 15 seconds. : +550 health, +50 armor. Shields your champion, absorbing the next 250 damage, +80% of your ability power (25 second cooldown). : +24 armor, +10 health per 5 seconds. upon being hit, restores over 5 seconds, does not stack. Also known as the Renewal Shell. : +50 attack damage, +40 magic resistance, +16% life steal. After taking magic damage you gain attack damage and magic resistance for 8 seconds. Bonus stacks up to 50 attack damage and 50 magic resistance after taking 800 magic damage.Runegorger : +25 health per 5 seconds, +12 mana per 5 seconds, Subjugate magic- Decreases damage received by area of effect abilities by 20%. : Teleport to target allied structure (120 second cooldown). Holds up to 3 charges. : +30 ability power, +300 health. Grants yourself and nearby friendly champions +20 ability power and +200 health. : +52 ability power, +64 armor. Shields your champion for 4 seconds, absorbing 200 damage (45 second cooldown).The Rose's Pride : +25 ability power, +54 armor. +25 ability power, +60 armor. On being hit by a spell or attack, reduce spell cooldowns by seconds and restore (does not occur more than once a second).Wizard's Regalia : +70 ability power, +30 magic resistance. On spell cast, you hit each nearby enemy for magic damage equal to (4 second cooldown). : +45 movement speed. Teleports your champion to the targeted location (240 second cooldown).Yordle Stompers imageYordle Stompers video Unknown Effect Items Zeal and Sheen item.png|Zeal and Sheen Wrathfire Crossbow item.png|Wrathfire Crossbow Skull Crusher item.png|Skull Crusher Sharpening Stone item.png|Sharpening Stone Shadows Ire item.png|Shadow's Ire Scroll of Speed item.png|Scroll of Speed Rejuvenation Potion 2 item.png|Rejuvenation Potion Phage and Zeal item.png|Phage and Zeal Netherrift Armor item.png|Netherrift Armor Megaton Mallet item.png|Megaton Mallet Mechanism item.png|Mechanism Mech item.png|Mech Loosely Packed Grenade item.png|Loosely Packed Grenade Long Staff item.png|Long Staff Knife item.png|Knife Infernos Justice item.png|Inferno's Justice Hurricane item.png|Hurricane Healing Totem item.png|Healing Totem Galeforce item.png|Galeforce Exquisite Candy item.png|Exquisite Candy Clever Hoop item.png|Clever Hoop Byfire Bracer item.png|Byfire Bracer Patch History ;May 29, 2009 Patch * . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * * armor increased to 24 from 20. ;May 9, 2009 Patch * - Low tier legendary armor and magic resistance item with +25 armor and +30 magic resistance (affects minions). ;Alpha Week 2 * Changed effect for . }} References es:Objetos Alfa zh:内测物品 Category:Items